1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to telecommunications and more particularly relates to call-filtering technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times, individuals and businesses are flooded with unwanted telephone calls. These calls may be from solicitors, may be at undesirable times, or may just be generally unwanted. Responding to these unwanted calls may consume time, energy, and other important resources, such as network bandwidth, telephone lines, and patience. Furthermore, these unwanted calls may be difficult to block out for several reasons. For instance, the callers may frequently change or disguise their identifying information (e.g., telephone numbers). In addition, some call-blocking schemes may be over-inclusive, blocking out calls that, for whatever reason, are desirable to the call recipient.